


Meant To Be

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	Meant To Be

Yugyeom is your childhood best friend. It’s not like you had a choice really. Your parents are best friends, your birthdays are only a few weeks apart and you are next door neighbours. Well, you were until he became an idol and you moved out on your own, closer to your college.

Another thing that brought you two closer together are your soulmate marks. You both have a compass on your left wrist that appeared when you were ten-years-old. You often joked how funny it would be if he was your soulmate and he would laugh with you. You would always die a little inside when he did, because you are in love with him and you are really hoping that he is your soulmate.

It was your birthday three weeks ago and you turned eighteen. Yugyeom had taken the day off to spend it with you. He took you to the amusement park and then to dinner afterwards. You even spent some time strolling by Han River before sitting by a bench and waiting for the day to end. That is when your compass is supposed to activate to lead you to the direction of your soulmate.

Yugyeom waited with you the whole time but it didn’t light up. It meant one of two things: either your soulmate was younger than you so his mark would not activate till he turns eighteen, or he was dead. Yugyeom stayed with you to assure you that the world wouldn’t be so cruel to someone like you. He was sure that you have a soulmate — you just needed to be patient.

Today is Yugyeom’s birthday. You can’t spend the day with him because he’s been busy touring the world and his plane isn’t due to arrive until ten pm. So you both agreed that he would head directly to your apartment so that you could watch his soulmate mark activate together. You want to support him like he did with you on your birthday.

It was eight pm and you feel a yawn coming on. You are beat because you spent the day shopping for all of Yugyeom’s presents. You decide that sneaking in a nap wouldn’t hurt because Yugyeom made a promise to ring you when he landed anyway. You also put an alarm on just for extra measure.

* * *

Yugyeom fidgets in his seat on the plane as he waits for it to descend. Their flight has been delayed by two hours due to weather and he is unable to contact you to let you know. He didn’t want you to think that he is standing you up and he really wants to see you.

“Calm down,” Jinyoung nudges him. “We’re almost there. She can’t be mad at you, it’s your birthday after all. She’ll understand.”

“I just really want to see her,” Yugyeom sighs. “I really miss her.”

“Are you going to finally tell her how you feel then?” Jaebeom asks from his other side.

Yugyeom sighs again. See, he’s been in love with you for the longest time but always chickened out of the times he had planned to tell you. You were always focused on your soulmate so he didn’t want to get in the way of that. It killed him inside every time you made the joke about him being your soulmate because he knew there was a chance that it wasn’t him.

The plane finally comes to a stop on the terminal and he’s about to answer Jaebeom when BamBam interrupts him, “Bro, your wrist!”

His mind empties as soon as he sees the compass glowing on his wrist. Nothing and no one else matters. Yugyeom carefully traces his fingers against his skin and an arrow pops up like a hologram pointing in the direction of where his soulmate is. He looks at his members for any advice and Jaebeom just nudges him and tells him to go and that they will take care of his belongings.

Yugyeom nods before squeezing past the other people getting off the plane, murmuring apologies in between his huffs. He has no time to be careful now. His soulmate is out there and there is no way he’s not going to meet her. He dons his mask on and hails a cab as soon as he exits the airport directing the driver on which way to take him.

He stares out the window and watches all the buildings and streets turn into blur as he drives by. He has no time to appreciate being home even though he’d been away for so long. He doesn’t even have time to think about you. His sole focus is now on his soulmate.

He looks at his wrist before looking out the window again. Suddenly, everything starts to look familiar. _He’s been here before_. The cab driver slows down to a stop and grabs his attention to let him know that they’ve reached their destination if his compass was anything to go by.

Yugyeom steps out of the cab and pays the fare before looking at the building the arrow was pointing at. _Wait a minute, isn’t this…?_

* * *

You wake up to your alarm blaring somewhere in your room. You don’t care to look for it and shut it off, as soon as you see the light glowing from your wrist. Your soulmate mark has activated. It must’ve happened while you were sleeping.

You run your fingers over it and it pops up, the arrow pointing towards your front door. It starts to flash and you’re startled for a second, because that would mean that your soulmate is in your vicinity. Your eyes widen before you quickly put on Yugyeom’s sweater that was on your bed and decide to head out and meet your soulmate.

You bust your front door open — ready to run out — only to spot Yugyeom standing there, doubled over. He looks to be catching his breath and must’ve run from the airport considering the sweat rolling down his forehead. You were about to get his attention when he suddenly looks up. He looks at you intently before going up right in front of you and pulling you in for a kiss.

The effect of it is immediate. It’s like a massive weight has been lifted from your body. Warmth surrounds you and all you could see, think and feel is Yugyeom. He pulls you in further and you keen, wrapping your arms around him for support as you return his kiss with the same fervour.

“Yugyeom… what?” You ask as you pull away reluctantly, desperate for air.

Yugyeom rests his forehead against yours and laughs heartily. He can’t believe it. He didn’t think it was possible and yet here you are, right in front of him, clear as day. He lifts his head up to meet your eyes and can see the question in them. He has never been so happy to answer you, than right now.

“Hi, soulmate,” Yugyeom greets you with a big smile and watches your eyes widen in surprise. He holds out his arm in front of you and your breath hitches as you see it point at you.

You carefully lift your arm up and tears escape you, as you see the arrow pointing towards Yugyeom. “Hi, soulmate.”

You look up at him to see him crying, too. You both let out a laugh before reaching out to wipe each other’s tears away. You quickly pull him in for a hug before whispering a “Happy Birthday” in his ear.

“This is the best birthday present,” Yugyeom breathes out. “Ever.”


End file.
